In many environments, various people can encounter difficulty in achieving restful sleep due to unwanted light levels within these environments. For example, in an aircraft, cabin lights may make it difficult for a person to achieve restful sleep. As a result, people that encounter such difficulty in achieving restful sleep due to these unwanted light levels may resort to using various devices, including sleep masks, to block out these unwanted light levels and make it easier to achieve restful sleep. However, these devices may be cumbersome and become undone as a result of movement during sleep. This may interrupt a person's ability to achieve restful sleep over a significant period, leaving the person tired and with less energy.